


Lavender Lament

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Monika comforts Yuri when she relives some painful memories of the holiday season.





	Lavender Lament

 

Precarious snowflakes flit about nonchalantly through the air, sparkling under the glowing moonlight. Christmas is almost here, and the Literature Club has all gathered to exchange gifts. For most, this is a time of tranquility; a time where one can let all of their worries go, safely ensconced in the embrace of their loved ones.

_But what does one do if… they are alone?_

Sayori giggles innocently, playing with the yoyo Natsuki had given her. Although it’s by no means an uncommon occurrence, hearing her jubilation is somewhat comforting.

_If not me, then at least someone can enjoy this season._

I sigh, gazing listlessly out of the window. What place does someone like me have in this happy world? Cruelly cracked, my gaunt, fractured frame shambles through the shadows in search of answers coated in thick fog.

“Hey, Yuri!” Monika calls out from the other side of the room, snapping me out of my trance, “Don’t you want to see what I got you?”

She strides over and places a delicately wrapped gift in front of me, a beautiful scarlet ribbon tied around it.

“Go on, open it up!” she grins, nodding down towards it.

I tug gently on the end on the ribbon, unlacing the paper and revealing a small navy-blue box. Inside, I find a tiny glass bottle labelled “Lavender”.

“I know you usually use jasmine oil in your diffuser,” Monika says, “but I read that lavender’s really good for people who have trouble sleeping.”

_This…_

“Natsuki told me that you…” she starts to explain, but suddenly stops. Although slight, I can feel my heart beat in time with my thoughts, tears gently surfacing.

“I-I, um…” I shake my head, blinking rapidly in a vain attempt to retain some form of composure, “that’s… very thoughtful of…”

Without finishing my sentence, I gently unscrew the cap on the bottle and raise it up close to me. The all-too familiar scent wafts out of it, tingling my soul.

_I shouldn’t have done that._

“U-Um… I have to…” I stutter before suddenly getting up, leaving everyone behind. I’m not quite sure where I’m headed; all I know is that I don’t want to subject the others to such a pitiable display. Once I’m safely out of earshot, I rest against the wall, sliding down towards the floor. Burying my face in my knees, I let out a muffled sob.

_I’m such a fool… why did I do that? I knew it would make me think of…_

Trying with increasing difficulty to regulate my shallow breaths, a thousand painful memories resurface, enlightening me of everything I’ll never be able to experience again. Things are difficult during this time of year; I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, but I’m not strong enough to keep it together in front of them. Even if they could understand, I doubt it would-

“Yuri…?”

“A-Ah!” I gasp sharply. _Did someone follow me?_

I slowly turn to face… _Monika?_

Monika kneels next to me, meeting my eyes. “Did I do something wrong? I thought…”

“N-No…” I sniffle, “I, um…they were my m-mother’s favourites, you know… Lavenders…”

“…were?” Monika raises an eyebrow. “Why, did she…”

A beat.

“Oh... Oh no…”

“F-Forgive me… I don’t want t-to detract from the festivities…”

I look up at Monika’s compassionate viridian eyes. “B-But… with every constant reminder of how the spirit of this season is th-that familial feeling of togetherness…”

“Oh, Yuri…”

Monika pulls me into a gentle hug. Before I can stop myself, I lean into her, weeping softly into her shoulder.”

“Shhh now…” she coos, rubbing my back with consoling circular movements, “it’s okay…”

“This time… i-it’s not meant for broken people like me…”

“Yuri…” she places a hand on my shoulder, tilting her head to the side, “I’m going to tell you something very important, okay?”

Wiping a tear away, I nod.

“I’m not going to pretend to know what it’s like to go through something like that; I’m deeply sorry that you have to carry that burden. However… I _do_ know that the world can deal us a harsh, unforgiving hand. We desperately want to comprehend _why_ …”

She sighs, closing her eyes. “But you don’t have to go through this alone, you know? All of us… we really do care about you. If there’s _anything_ I can do, now or in the future, to make things just a little bit better… please, let me know. Although sometimes it can feel like there’s no one else out there… we’re here for you, every step of the way. Okay?”

“M-Monika…”

“You’re immensely brave, Yuri. Never forget that, alright?”

“O-Okay…”

“Would you like me to stay with you for a bit?”

“I think… that would be a good idea…”

Monika sits down next to me, and places her arm around me.

“Y-You’re a good friend, Monika… “

“You too, Yuri.” She smiles warmly at me. “You’ll always have the Literature Club there for you.”

_That’s right, I suppose… In a way, the club is like a family, isn’t it?_

_Perhaps… there can be a place for me here after all…_


End file.
